corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party (PC)/Extra Chapters
: For the PlayStation Portable/iOS video games' Extra Chapters, see Corpse Party (PSP, iOS)/Extra Chapters. : For the 3DS video games' Extra Chapters, see Corpse Party (3DS)/Extra Chapters. The Extra Chapters, simply called Extra, are series of short bonus chapters in Corpse Party. These mini-chapters (4 in total) delve deeper into the backstories and different relationships between the characters. It also gives story to the minor cast of characters and the students from Byakudan Senior High School. Interestingly, the English version of the game has given the chapters unique names. The Extra Chapters are unlocked by obtaining different endings within the five main chapters. Chapters Chapter 1 / A Gentleman's Errand Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in Chapter 1. The first extra chapter follows three students from Musashigawa Girls' Middle School, Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase during their time in Heavenly Host Elementary School. It is the longest of the extra chapters, and is one of the two in which the player can control the characters. It begins with a brief narration by Nana, explaining who they are, and what happened prior to their arrival in Heavenly Host. She tells us that after performing the charm, the only other members of the group that arrived with her were Nari and Chihaya, with the other three nowhere to be seen, and that they were presently searching for them. At a point during their search, Chihaya went into the boys' lavatory. After hearing a loud voice, she left immediately, but dropped a pouch. Nana decided to recover the pouch, and while retrieving it, came across the one who startled Chihaya, a ghost named Takaomi Shimoda. After speaking with Takaomi, Nana returned the pouch to Chihaya, and asked if the other two would like to speak with him. Chihaya agrees, and Nari reluctantly joins them. During their chat, Takaomi asks them to assist him in finding two items of his which were stolen, his glasses, and his hat. The girls agree, and begin their search, starting in the girls' lavatory. After following the instructions left on the walls in several of the stalls, they find a pair of glasses with star-shaped lenses. Upon delivering the glasses to Takaomi, he makes a disgusted noise and looks away, so the girls decide to look elsewhere. They find his glasses in the stairwell leading to the first floor, on one of the railings. They return the glasses to Takaomi, who is grateful, and begin searching for his hat. His hat is located in the infirmary, though to get to it, you require a key. The key can be obtained on the third floor from the red spirit that spawned in the bottom right. Choosing the wrong spirit will throw the group into a wall, reducing some HP. After obtaining the key, they venture down to the infirmary. Before they can make it, Chihaya speaks out about her leg, and how she's getting fed up with being in the school, though she continues on. Upon recovering the hat, Chihaya begins to break down once more, again bringing up her loss of patience from being in the school so long, and begins to lose hope of escaping. She eventually asks if she can blame Nana if they never get out, which earns her a scolding from Nari. Nana attempts to calm the two down, and they return the hat to Takaomi. Takaomi expresses his gratitude to the girls, and states that if he still lived, he would protect the girls for the rest of his days. He then returns to his stall, and the girls, with newfound confidence, continue their search for their friends. Despite knowing that death will eventually take hold of them, they decide to continue searching until their final breath. Chapter 2 / Meeting of the Minds Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in Chapter 3. In the second extra chapter, you play as Sakutaro Morishige, who is searching for Yuka Mochida, who ran away from him after seeing him taking pictures of Mitsuki Yamamoto's corpse, as seen during Chapter 4. This is the second, and last, extra chapter where you control a character. While moving Sakutaro, it is possible to have him take a photo of Kaori Kimura's corpse if you examine her downstairs, and also to explore the bathroom. As you go into the entranceway, he will bump into Yuuya Kizami, dropping his cell phone. Yuuya, worried about him, picks it up for him. Looking at it, he sees some of the photos Sakutaro took. Sakutaro, understanding that, takes back his cellphone from Yuuya's hand and decides to leave thinking that after seeing the pictures he has taken, Yuuya will most likely prefer to not have anything to do with him. However, as he is going away, Yuuya asks Sakutaro if he is the one who made them, curious as to if he was the one who killed those people, but Sakutaro states that he knows nothing and leaves. The second extra chapter ends then with Yuuya, laughing madly, screaming to Sakutaro, his hope to meet him again soon. Here the screen fades to black, accompanied by the sound of thunder. Chapter 3 She Knows a Key Unlocked by obtaining Extra End ★6 in Chapter 4. This third extra chapter starts with Ayumi Shinozaki knocking at the door to her sister, Hinoe Shinozaki's, room. She is sad and is crying for some reason, and that is why she wants to meet her sister, hoping for encouragement. Ayumi will ask what age her sister was when she made up her mind about her job and Hinoe answers that she was the same age as her and that there were also a great number of people who disagreed with her, yet she kept going on, uncaring of the others' ideas. That is how Ayumi should behave, she tells her, because the reason for Ayumi's sadness is that she wants to became an illustrator but it is opposed by a lot of people, including her parents who would prefer a "much more stable job for her." Also, she doesn't really believe in her own abilities, since there are a lot of other people who she finds much better than her at drawing. Hinoe will state that what she just needs is self-confidence, and that the only way to go on in life is by taking action; she will then mention one of her friends that, by taking initiative in her life, managed to make herself a name as an occult journalist: the one she is talking about is Naho Saenoki. So, just like her, Ayumi has to have faith in her abilities, and keep trying as much as needed, in fact even Hinoe still has to deal with people who are against her, yet she keeps thinking that what she is doing is what she wants to. As Hinoe ends her sentence, Ayumi appears decided on what to do: she will continue what she wants to do and also promise her sister that, one day, she will be the one to design for the covers of Naho's books. The extra chapter ends with an hug between the two sisters and the promise to always be supportive to Ayumi by Hinoe. Extra Preview / Tooth Unlocked by obtaining Wrong END 2 ★3 in Chapter 4. Tohko is the main protagonist of the extra preview, which explains more about her character and the events surrounding her. The episode starts with a flashback taking place at Byakudan High. Tohko, having a crush on Yuuya, inquired with Kensuke Kurosaki if Yuuya has a girlfriend. Kensuke said that Yuuya is single at the moment and asked why she asked that question. Tohko confessed about her crush, which Kensuke supported, but he was worried that Tohko might be bored going out with him because Yuuya is not particularly a social person. Tohko wondered how Yuuya never go out with someone despite his popularity with the ladies. Kensuke said that it probably is a bad sign, but Tohko claimed that it gave Yuuya a "clean image." Suddenly, Mitsuki appeared and yelled at Kensuke because he forgot to do his cleaning duties. Kensuke said he couldn't because he had club activity that day and asked Masato Fukuroi to back him up, which Masato advised him to just give in. Tohko was amused by Mitsuki bossing the boys around, and she volunteered to join cleaning so she could see the "Hellgirl Mitsuki" in action. Mitsuki dragged Kensuke out of the classroom and Tohko followed them, but then she bumped into Yuuya and fell over. Yuuya helped Tohko to stand up, which made Tohko swooned. Back in Heavenly Host, Tohko throws up in the girls' lavatory while Emi watches over her. After Tohko is done, the two meet up with Tomohiro Ohkawa, Kai, Yuuya and an injured Ryosuke Katayama. Yuuya offers to carry Ryosuke to safety but Tohko suggests to scout ahead for a trap-less route. Kai agrees and demands Emi to begin the scouting in rude manner, which irritates Tohko. Tohko then volunteers to do the scouting since it's her idea, followed by Yuuya and then the reluctant Kai, leaving Tomohiro and Emi to take care of Ryosuke. While walking by the infirmary, they find the door locked but with the key still sticking out of the lock. Kai takes the key and keeps it with him, but he loses it on the way because he plays catch with it, which annoys Tohko. Later, they find the entranceway which creepily swung open. Kai attempts to scout ahead and abandons the others. He sweet-talks Tohko and asks if Tohko wants to join him, which makes Tohko mad and yells at Kai. Yuuya just watches the event unfolds quietly, which annoys Kai and he threatens Yuuya with a knife. Tohko and Yuuya then leave Kai behind and returns to Tomohiro, Emi and Ryosuke. On their way back, Tohko, still upset about Kai's attitude, rants about him on Yuuya, but she admires Yuuya for being mature and collected. She's amazed that there's no ill rumor about him despite him being popular with the ladies, but Yuuya doesn't seem to get the hint. Later they hear Mitsuki's cries downstairs, while Emi and others are upstairs. Tohko decides to join with the group first before they go for Mitsuki. They run upstairs only to discover that Ryosuke is getting weaker from blood loss and may not make it alive. They all agreed that they have to bring Ryosuke to the entranceway they have found quickly. Tohko remembers about Mitsuki, and after asking Yuuya's permission, Tohko goes downstairs in haste to search for her, leaving Ryosuke and Tomohiro to Yuuya's care. She can't be found however, and Tohko tries to return, but the stairway is blocked by Ryou Yoshizawa's spirit, scaring her. She retreats back to the entranceway to find a good spirit who left behind an amethyst that can repel the deadly spirit. Tohko uses the amethyst she gets on Ryou and both Ryou and the gem disappear afterward. As Tohko join the others, she's told that Ryosuke is already dead. Tohko and Emi then distance themselves for a moment to regain their composure after Ryosuke's deaths. Tohko is then hugged by Emi, in a mental breakdown state. Suddenly, they hear the sound of footsteps coming at them. Tohko and Emi hide themselves, and the person turns out to be Kai. But when they approach him, he's on his knees and stabbed by the knife he used to threaten Yuuya earlier. Children spirits can be heard giggling and Sachiko Shinozaki suddenly appears behind the dead body. Yuuya ushers Tohko to run while he goes to check everyone else. Tohko looks up the stairways to see Emi running past Yuuya downstairs. Tomohiro screams at them to run. Yuuya laughs maniacally as Tohko drags Emi to safety. Later Tohko doesn't believe in Yuuya's actions and decides to confront him, ignoring Emi's warnings as her crush on him remains strong. Emi flees and Yuuya appears in front of Tohko as she starts to question him. But Yuuya is no longer the Yuuya she knew; she stares into his emotionless cold eyes while he ponders where Emi, Tomohiro and Kensuke went to, and picks up the bloody knife from Kai's corpse. Tohko runs forward to stop him but is knocked to the ground. Yuuya starts punching her, before deciding on using her for practice with his new knife. Tohko spits out her front tooth and flees. Finding the key Kai refused to hand over, she holes up in the infirmary. Yuuya then simply samples Tohko's tooth in delight. Category:Extra Chapters